Twin Towers
Twin Towers is a map featured in Battlefield 4: Southern Strike. The map is set in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, right at the heart of it. Overview Much of the map is spacious yet at the same time, providing lots of cover, allowing tanks, LAVs, helicopters and other vehicles to move freely around the map without being obstructed, while at the same time can find ample cover when being attacked. For ground troops there are many buildings which can be entered, of which possess tactical point to various objectives. The main Levolution event of this map is that if taken enough damage, the skybridge between the landmark Twin Towers will fall, killing anyone below. Conquest There are five flags in Conquest Large and three in Conquest. In both modes, three battle pickups will spawn in the map, including the M82A2 Mid, AMR-2 and M32 MGL. Equipment United States Marine Corps Light Vehicles: MRAP Infantry Fighting Vehicles: LAV-25 (conquest large) Main Battle Tanks: M1 Abrams Helicopters: * AH-1Z Viper * UH-1Y Venom * AH-6J Little Bird Fixed Wing Aircraft: F-35 Emplacements: BGM-71 TOW People's Liberation Army Light Vehicles: ZFB-05 Infantry Fighting Vehicles: ZBD-09(conquest large) Main Battle Tanks: Type 99 MBT Helicopters: * Z-10W * Z-9 Haitun * WZ-11 Fixed Wing Aircraft: J-10 Emplacements: HJ-8 Launcher Bases Government Building The flag is located on the lobby of the Government Building, in a compact environment where close quarters combats will take place. The top floor can be accessed via the elevator and provide snipers a great lookout area. Military Outpost The flag is located in the middle of the military outpost. The flag is vulnerable to artillery fire from tanks and helicopters, although jets can pass through making a strafe run. Therefore, it is advised that players should take cover in the outposts when capturing the flag, however this extends the risks of being killed by others who were also inside. An LAV spawn here. Twin Towers One of the main capturing objectives in this map, the flag is located at the ground floor of the Twin Towers. This place focuses more on close-to-medium combats and long range sniping support. An IFV spawns here. When the levolution event has been triggered, the skybridge will collapse and clash right onto the flag area killing anyone, and eventually covering up the flag area with dust for the rest of the match, severely affecting medium-to-long range combat purposes. The skybridge also can be used for sniping purposes if transported via a helicopter. Park The flag is located in open area of the park, giving nothing but piles of sandbag as a cover. This essentially made anyone vulnerable to fire when capturing the flag. An advise is to use vehicles to capture this flag. An LAV spawns here. Mosque Located near the US deployment was the Mosque. The flag is placed outside, but players can capture the flag from inside. The wall structure is not durable so it is easier for the enemy to penetrate the walls and kill whoever capturing the flag from inside with a vehicle. Levolution At both ends of the skybridge that serves as a connector between the Twin Towers, if damaged enough, the skybridge will start to fall and kill whoever inside. It will collapse and clash right onto the flag area, killing anyone in the way. After the levolution the affected area will be covered with dust severely affecting medium-to-long range combats. The flag is also more vulnerable to enemy fire from helicopters or jets as the roof is now damaged. Trivia * The highest point of this map is on top of the Twin Towers. Snipers tend to favor this spot for sniping purposes. They however pose a risk of being easily targeted by aerial vehicles. * Due to this, the Park area and many other buildings with accessible rooftops are vulnerable targets when viewed from the highest point. It requires skill to snipe off snipers from the highest point which means including patience of sniping and accuracy. * In the government building, there is a picture of easter eggs.